<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth &amp; Big Hugs by E_reez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312518">Warmth &amp; Big Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_reez/pseuds/E_reez'>E_reez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Non-Consensual Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_reez/pseuds/E_reez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warmth.<br/>She felt it surrounding her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps &amp; Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth &amp; Big Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, first story I write!</p><p>Let´s just say I´m a sucker for fluffy stories.</p><p>Hope you, reader, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth.</p><p>Judy Hopps was in complete bliss.</p><p>She felt as if she were wrapped by it.</p><p>Soft and fluffy warmth, like no other. Not even the rays of the sun peeking over the window were comparable to this.</p><p>It felt like the biggest blanket in all the world. It reached from head to paws. But then it moved, just a little bit, uncovering the top of her head. And that was strange; blankets didn´t move.</p><p>Slowly the doe opened her eyes, only for them to be covered by something… red and black?</p><p>Her gray paw reached out to grab it and push it carefully away. The ´something´ twitched at the foreign touch, slipping through her fingers. It had a silky texture and it didn´t certainly feel like a blanket.</p><p>“<em>What is this</em>?” She asked to herself.</p><p>She reached out again to be able to feel it one more time. When her paw touched the red thing, a low and deep growl emanated behind her… or was it a purr?</p><p>Yet it was enough to caught up her attention and finally make her notice the presence behind her.</p><p>Carefully she turned around, trying not to disturb them. Of course, the bunny didn´t know who it was. After all she wasn´t fully awake.</p><p>Finally, when she faced them, she saw it wasn´t any mammal, it was her one and only police partner Nick Wilde, or just Nick, or Wilde when she mad at him.</p><p>He was completely dead, not in a literal but a figurative one; she observed. He just breathed and nothing more, well except forom the purr he gave.</p><p>“<em>And if he´s here that behind me is…</em>,” her eyes widened at the realization of the appendage covering her, “…<em> his tail! Oh, Sweet…! I was cuddling with his tail!</em>”</p><p>A not so common voice inside of the now distressed doe spoke to her, giving a sudden thought.</p><p>“<em>Hug him</em>,” the little voice inside her head said.</p><p>“<em>Wait, no</em>!” She replied to herself, taken by surprise by her own thoughts.</p><p>“<em>Hug him</em>”</p><p>“<em>No, it´s not okay</em>!”</p><p>“<em>He´s fluffy, warm and figuratively dead. He won´t notice</em>.”</p><p>“<em>But I just can do that</em>!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“<em>He will get mad, right</em>?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…<em>Right</em>?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Screw it!</p><p>That little mind voice of hers was not wrong.</p><p>She has wanted another hug from Nick for a long time and she would get it even if it were with him asleep.</p><p>The set bunny did what her heart proposed: wrap her arms around the fox’s torso. Her hug was tight yet gentle,</p><p>“Otherwise I´ll wake him up,” Judy thought.</p><p>Instinctively, she nuzzled him in the neck. She didn´t know where that impulse to nuzzle him came from, but it wasn´t an unwelcomed one.</p><p>Considerably fast, the now hugger rabbit went to the world of dreams, surrounded by a fluffy and trustworthy fox partner.</p><p>And she almost missed it, but ... was he hugging her back or was she just dreaming?</p><p> </p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…<em>Perhaps?</em>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is appreciated!<br/>Oh, and please tell me of any kind of errors you read!</p><p>I do not know how to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>